I Wanna Be A Billionaire
by livetheechelon
Summary: Meeting Sam Evans for the very first time makes Kurt appreciate that some jocks aren't Neanderthals like the others. Sorry, I'm rubbish at summaries . I hope you enjoy it. Eventual Sam/Kurt.
1. I Wanna Be A Billionaire

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee. And all the characters belong to Ryan Murphy... But. Kurt owns my heart. AND Sam. ^_^

May Contain Spoilers.

* * *

Running his soft fingers through his luxurious brown hair, Kurt smiled to himself while listening to Mercedes gossip. Even though the fashionable pair had seen each other every week in the holiday, they both needed to catch up with each other, mostly chatting about clothes and music. The soprano hummed quietly to himself, as his eyes flickered to the front, noticing a certain Rachel Berry march into the Choir Room, a wide grin on her face and the quarterback on her arm.

"Quiet Everybody! As you all probably know, Finn and I have been dating all summer, and while on these dates of romance and lust, Finn has had an idea. To be honest, I'm not sure about it, but I guess that the group shall decide together."

Kurt rolled his eyes, swinging his leg over the other, crossing his arms over his stomach. He quickly fixed his bangs and glanced at Finn, who was shuffling a little. The jock stepped forward, Rachel following his every move and Finn looked up at Mr Schuester who was leaning against the shiny black piano.

"Well, if we're gonna beat Vocal Adrenaline, we're gonna need more people. People with talent, charc...chera..?"

Finn stuttered, trying to think of the word, gazing into space, confused. Rachel stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, a smile brightening up Finn's face.

"Ah, yeah. Talent, character," Finn spoke the word proudly. "And passion for music. I think we should hold some auditions to get some other people involved. With them, maybe we can beat V.A."

Rachel nodded, frowning a little, but after getting a thumbs up from the curly-haired teacher, she sat down, Finn following close behind, planting himself next to her.

"That's be a great idea guys. I'll put up a few posters and sign-up sheets around the school. Finn, Rachel, you two do the same. It'd be great advertising." Mr Schue smiled and looked at the class.

Kurt gave Mercedes a grin of approval, and the two of them high-fived gently. The bell rang for lunch, and Mr Schue stood in the doorway.

"I'll see you guys in an hour!"

Their teacher quickly left, and Kurt stood up, straightening out his shirt and linking arms with Mercedes.

"This, my dear, will be fabulous! I can see it already. A few more back-ups highlighting the intensity of our voices, and this time next year, we will all be gazing at the Regionals trophy, gleaming in our trophy cabinet. 'New Directions' encrusted in the golden plaque below."

Mercedes giggled and agreed, her dark, curled hair bouncing on her shoulders. The best friends strutted towards the lunch hall, both receiving cherry slushies as they entered, both of their faces dripping wet with cold, icy slush. Kurt wiped his eyes and watched Karofsky and Azimio walk away smirking, a disgusted look on his un-blemished face.


	2. Slushie

Meanwhile, in the Choir Room, Sam was auditioning for New Directions, being observed by Finn, Mike, Artie and Noah. As he was new to the school, he looked around nervously a few times, but with the help from the guys in front of him, Sam grinned, singing confidently. The jock was singing a key higher than usual, his voice was lower than 'Billionaire's actual key, so in some places he suffered, but mostly he did exceptionally. Finishing the song, he struck one last chord against the guitar's strings and blushed as the other singers clapped and cheered.

"That was great man," Finn smiled widely, bearing his pearly white teeth. The quarterback was a little jealous, but he shook the idea out of his mind easily, like he did with his maths homework.

"Thanks, so I'm in?" Sam blushed, slightly embarrassed, and fumbled with his hands.

"Yeah!" Finn chuckled. "Welcome to New Directions!"

As the boys cheered again, Sam put the guitar down, resting it against the piano and thanked them, before walking out of the Choir Room, his smile larger.

The blonde sauntered down the hallway, towards the lunch hall. In the corner of his ears, he heard a splatter of liquid hitting the floor, so he rushed over quickly, noticing that two students had unfortunately been slushied.

The 'black chick' stormed away, into the girls' bathroom, while Sam looked at the fashionista in front of him, confused.

"Did they just..?"

Kurt broke Sam off snappily.

"Yes, they did just slushie me. Evidence A, an empty slushie cup on the floor. Evidence B..."

Kurt motioned to himself, a little annoyed as a result of the previous accident and growled, murmuring to himself.

"Stupid Neanderthals..."

Sam tilted his head. "Neanderthals?" He spoke the word in his head multiple times, trying to figure out how to spell the word. The new boy was dyslexic, but he was working on it, trying to get higher grades.

"Yes. Neanderthals. Those stupid, thoughtless football players," Kurt frowned, trying to wipe the slushie out of his hair.

"I...I'm a football player..." Sam whispered, looking down.

"And do you like to slushie people?" The soprano raised his perfectly plucked eyebrows, but made sure not to crease his forehead. He ALWAYS had to be on the lookout for wrinkle prevention.

Sam shook his head, so Kurt gave a stiff nod, appreciating it.

"Now, excuse me, but I need to go clean myself up."

The extrovert teen spun around on his heels and started to strut towards the girls' bathroom, still moderately upset.

"Wait," Sam spoke, his low voice projecting across the hallway. "Want some help?"

Kurt turned his head, and placed a hand on his hip. He thought for a moment and then smiled.


	3. Just Dab

Giving a stiff, appreciative nod, Kurt felt the corners of his lips curl. A jock really wanted to help him? And a pretty good looking jock at that. It was surprising that someone, apart from the Glee Club clan, actually cared about his well-being and happiness. The soprano watched Sam walked towards him, his face glowing a little, and they both walked into the Men's' bathroom. Of course, Kurt would rather have wandered into the Ladies, but since another guy was with him, it would have been a little odd.

"So," Kurt smiled off, trying to start a small conversation. "Are you enjoying it here Mr Evans?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, a little amused at the boys' attitude. "Why yes thank you, Mr... Sorry, I didn't catch your name before..."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Extreme fashionista and Glee Club extraordinaire, even if I do say so myself."

"Nice to meet you Kurt...Now, what do I do to help get these stains out...?"

Kurt handed Sam a few bottles of stain remover, and a couple of tissues.

"There. Just pour a little of the stain remover on the tissue, and dab the stains gently. Don't scrub, wipe, or use too much. Just dab."

He gave the stud a small, proud smile as Sam nodded and took the bottles and tissues. Sam took off the lid of the stain remover, and poured a little on one of the tissues. Cautiously moving closer to Kurt, he began to dab most of the stains. For some reason, Kurt felt a small blush rise from the bottom of his neck, suddenly feeling a little hotter, but looked away, concentrating on removing the cold slushie from his face and hair.

Sam looked up at the Gaga fan and stopped dabbing.

"Is this okay?"

He showed Kurt the results, observing his content reaction.

"Just brilliant," Kurt smiled, waiting for Sam to stand up, flattening the small creases in his shirt and seeing the results. "Quite amazing for a jock. No offence intended, of course."

Sam stood up and flipped his hair out of his large eyes.

"Nah man, no offence taken. I've had practice at it. At my old school I was slushied everyday."

Raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows, Kurt felt a little stunned, just imagining the blonde, handsome boy in front of him, now a blue, dripping mess. How was that possible?

"Really? ...Wow."


End file.
